The Next Generation
by callofdutygirl13
Summary: This is the story of the children of the original Soul Eater group but is told in the P.O.V. of Soul and Maka's daughter and Kid and Liz's son. Hope you guys like it. Please review and hopefully follow and favorite. I need a newsreader so if any of you guys would kinda do that for me. I'll be very grateful.
1. chapter 1

It was 6pm on June second. Soul Eater Evans was waiting nervously while his wife was having a c-section. She went into labor 2 hours ago. The doctors said that she wasn't going to make it. Soul was devastated. He would lose his wife, but have his daughter. He was left in the waiting room in tears. He waited and waited. Stein came out. Soul jumped to his feet.

Is she..." Soul couldn't say the word. Stein put a hand on his shoulder. "It's a miracle but yes Maka and the baby are alive. And well looks like your going home with both your wife and baby." Stein said. Soul felt like the happiest person in the world. "Can I go see them?" Soul asked. Stein gave him a nod. Soul ran Into the room where his wife and new born child was. He opened the door.

Soul's eyes went strait to Maka who was holding the baby. "Maka your OK." Soul said. Maka hushed him. "Look at her Soul. Isn't she beautiful." Maka looked at him smiling. Soul walked over to his wife. He looks at his baby girl. "She's as beautiful as her mother." Soul said. Maka giggled. "So what do you want to name her?" He asked Maka. She looked at her baby. "Angel Eater Evans." She said. Soul liked it. Not just because of the Eater part but because it fit the baby. "Ok. I like it." He kissed his wife on the lips and his daughter on the forehead.

3 weeks later.

Soul, she's crying again." Maka said sleepy. "It's your turn." She continued. Soul groaned. He got up. He walked over to the crib. "Hey now. What's all this fuss about?" He asked his daughter as if she was going to answer back. "This is the fourth time tonight you woke up crying." He said. He smiled at the baby. "Come on." Soul said. He picked up his daughter. Maybe she'll get some sleep if I play for her.

"Where are you going?" Maka asked. "To the piano." Soul said chuckling. Maka got up off the bed. And followed her husband. Soul walked over to the black grand piano. Maka sat next to him. "Here will you hold her." Maka nodded. "Ok. What to play, what to play." Soul said. He started thinking. "Hmm. Well you could make up a song for her. You did it for me." Maka said. That could work. Soul thought.

Okay." He started to play a slow yet beautiful tune on the piano. It was a dark and light type of song. He hit the keys and started humming. The baby stopped crying. She sat there in silence and listened to the demon scythe play the tune.

Soul finished the song. He smiled, happy with his work. "That was beautiful Soul." Maka said. Soul held his hands out. "Can I have her back." he asked. Maka nodded. She handed the sleeping baby to soul. He cradled the baby. "You wanna go back to bed?" Maka asked. Soul looked at her. "Yeah but might as well have Angel sleep in our bed." Maka giggled softly

**authors note: sorry it was short. I wanted to try and get everything situated right.**


	2. Chapter 2

14 years later.

(Angels point of view)

It was my first day at the D.W.M.A. And I was a bit nervous. This was the school my parents went, not to mention they were the best weapon and meister ever. My dad was the demon death scythe while my mom was a strong meister.

"Angel your going here too?!" I heard a deep voice yell. I looked in the direction it came from. In the distance I saw my best friend. "Jack? I thought you were going to a fancy high class school." I said as he stopped in the spot next to me. "Well yeah. What do you think this school is, some public school." I shook my head in response. "Nope." The black haired boy gave me a smile. We both giggled.

We sat there and stared at the school until our parents walked up together smiling. "You guys ready to go in?" Asked Jack's father. "I am Mr. Kidd." I said. Jacks father was death the Kid son of Lord death. "Yeah I'm ready too, dad." Jack said. "Ok let's go." Said my father. Me and Jack walked up the steps with our parents following. They were talking about their years going to this school and going on missions for Lord death which they still do. We reached the double doors.

"Ready?" Jack asked. I nodded. We pushed the doors open. As we walked inside we saw hundreds of kids scattered around trying to find their new partners. I looked around. One kid was trying to flirt with a red headed girl. Another brown haired boy was talking to another. His soul seemed suspicious, like he had something to hide.

"Come on. Let's get your name tags." My mom started. "Angel you go in the meister line," started my father. "And Jack you go in the weapon line." Said his mother. Me and Jack fist bumped and walked to our lines.

The meister line wasn't as long as the weapons. I was surprised at that fact because my mother said that there would be an equal amount of meisters and weapons at the academy. I took in a deep breath.

"Hello." I heard a girls voice. I turned around to see the red headed girl that was talking to the flirt. "Hello." I replied then turned around. I checked her Soul wavelengths. She was also a big flirt. Also she had the wavelengths of a play-girl. I ignored her as she talked to me. "Next." The registrations lady said. I walked up.

"Name?" She said. Her voice sounding a bit snobby. "Angel Evans." She wrote it down on the paper. "Parents?" She said in another snobby tone. "Soul Evans and Maka Albarn." She began writing that down. I took a look at her wavelengths, she didn't want to be here. She was a rich woman. And didn't give a damn about anything. "Ok. Sign here." She said in an uncaring manner. I signed my name and she handed me a name tag that said 'MEISTER' and my name. I pinned it to my shirt. I got out of the line.

I waited for Jack to finish up his registration so I wouldn't have to go anywhere alone.

As I waited there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a blue haired boy with indigo eyes smirking. "Hello. How would you like to go on a date with the one and only, blue star." I rolled my eyes. "Um. you do know that your talking to your friend right. Or has your father's personality gotten to you?" I said in an aggravated tone. Blue star looked at me. His eyes soon got wide. "Oh shit."

"Angel, I'm so sorry I didn't know. I swear I didn't recognize you." He said. I laughed."you really are an idiot aren't you." I say laughing. Jack walked over. "Hey, blue." He said as he fist bumped the ninja. "Hey, jacky." He said. I laughed at the Nick name. "What's so funny?" Jack asked. "Nothing, Jacky." Me and Star started up a storm of laughter.

Jack caught on. "It's not that funny you know." Jack said. "Yes it is. You just get annoyed and think of it as a tease." Jack looked at me. "Don't you have a weapon to start looking for." He said angrily. "Rawr, well aren't we cranky. Plus I don't know how to do this shiz." Jack sighed. "Just go see who's soul works with yours the best." He said.

"You know I'm not going to walk around this place without you by my side. I don't know these people." I said. Jack rolled his eyes. "Hey got and idea." Blue star started. "Why not be my meister." He said. I took a look at the blue haired weapons soul. It didn't match mine. It wouldn't work or try to balance with it. "That won't happen. Our souls won't work together." I told him. He frowned.

I did that to every free weapons soul and the only one that would work with mine was jacks and then another appeared. One that seemed dark and mysterious. The wavelengths from. that soul sent a chill down my back. I didn't want out to be my weapon. "Actually Jack's soul is the only one that I can work with." I said. Jacks eyes went wide. "Are you sure? I mean you didn't even talk to anyone else." Jack asks. "No need." I say. "I can already tell with soul connect." I say. "Oh. Forgot you had that ability." Jack said.

"Yeah." I reply. I turned a bit pale as I felt a soul try and connect with mine. It was the one from earlier. The one that sent a chill down my back. Jack seemed to notice because he asked me if I was alright. I gave him a nod and rejected the connect. "Um. So will you be my weapon?" I asked.

Jack got a bright smile on his face. "Of coarse." He said. "Ok you two should get to your parents." Blue star said. I smiled gently. Jack put and arm over my shoulder. We waved bye to blue star.

I began to get lost in thought. 'Who was the one that tried to resonate with me? Why would the person want to resonate with me? Where was he? Did I know him?' I thought. I couldn't figure it out. 'But their soul. It seemed to have a lot of mysteries. But it did give me a weird feeling. A feeling I never felt before. It gave me the feeling to run, hide, and go find a dark little hole to crawl in and cry. Why?' I thought more and more.

"What you thinking about?" A sudden voice snapped me out of my train of thought. "Huh?" I asked. "You were thinking a bit hard." Jack said. "How'd you know I was thinking. Maybe I was daydreaming." Jack shook his head. "Nope. You get this face when you think and you just had it." I blushed. 'Great he knows when I think.'

"Fine. It was nothing important." I said. Jack gave me a smile. As me and Jack were walking a boy and his weapon stopped us. "Hello. Are you two Angel Evans and Jack Thompson?" Asked the tall one. "Yep." The two boys looked at each other. "This is so cool. So did your parents really beat the Kishin?" I nodded. I was expecting that. "Yeah they did." Jack said. "Will you guys try and do the same and defeat the new main threat." Asked the slightly shorter one.

"Yeah but..." I began but was cut off by the boys. "Ok that's all we wanted to know." The boys said as they bid there goodbyes. I sighed. "Well that was pretty cool." Jack said. "Yeah whatever." I say. "What's wrong?" Jack asks. I shrug my shoulders. "Nothing." I say.

"Can we just get to our parents. We have to get things situated before we do anything else." I say before Jack can say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back and when you finish reading my fanfic updates please start reviewing but I do flames. I think they don't really help because most people take it over board. So yeah don't like don't read. Oh and the song that describes the scenes in the dream would probably be figure it out by Maroon 5 or a different song because of the further parts. But just listen to a good song while you read my fic. Thank you. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to theAverIn.**

Jacks P.O.V.

I was shocked yet a bit happy that Angel was going to the same school as me. And on top of that she was going to be my meister. How cool. We were with our parents now. Angel was talking with her parents about everything, while I was talking with my parents but watching her. Her father was giving her advice on when to use soul resonance. Angel looked at me without moving her head. She smiled when she noticed I was staring.

"Son are you listening?" My father snapped. I looked at him. "Sorry, dad, I was just thinking." I lie. My father shook his head. "Ok now listen. Sense you are now someone's weapon-" my mother cut him off. "Ok let the weapon talk here." She says. My eyes trail back to Angel. She's still looking at me. At first she wasn't smiling but it returned. "Ok first things first you have to protect your partner forever and always. If your partner is hurt or might get killed/injured you must make sure you stop the attack as fast as possible. And second you have to change right when your partner gives you a hint or tells you." I nod. Angel 's mother told her to pay attention and she looks away a slight blush appears on her face. I look at my mother.

"And that's all you need to know." My mother ended. I already knew all this stuff. My father would not shut up about it. I had to miss hanging out with Angel to do this stuff. "Can I go now?" I ask. My mother nods and so does my father but then they pull me back. "Oh and you two need to get your apartment keys. My father has added an apartment building and you guys Will be staying in it." I nod to him. I walk away from my parents.

Angel soon catches up to me. She seems to be as happy as I am. I look around the place. 'This is one Hell of a school and I have one Hell of a meister. "Hello beautiful." I'm snapped out of my thoughts when a boy with dark hair, black eyes, and an eye brow piercing starts talking to Angel. She doesn't seem to care much but she does look a bit annoyed at the move he tried to make.

"Sorry dude but before you start not interested. I don't even want to be in a relationship right now so peace." She says with her signature peace hand motion. She grabs my Hand while walking. The boy grabbed her other hand and pulled her back. I groaned as I was jerked with her. "You don't know what I was going to ask." Angel rolls her eyes. "Listen-" she starts but he cuts her off. "No. I was going to ask you if you would be meister." Angel shook her head. "No jacks my weapon." She says after two minutes.

I can't help but smile at my best friend. She isn't afraid to admit that I'm her weapon to a boy that looks much cooler and rebellious than I do. She then gives her signature hand motion and drags me away from the boy. She drags me away from all the other young meisters and weapons. We are in the main hall way. "Angel, we're suppose to get the key to our apartment that the school has for us." I say as she takes me further down the hall. "That isn't what my parents told me." She says and giggles. I let out a small gasp. Angel isn't someone who giggles.

"Come on." She says. She starts to walk again. I follow her. "Where are we going?" I ask. She didn't answer the young blonde led me into a room with a giant piano. She lets go of my hand and walks over to the piano. "This how my mom and dad became partners. They gave me the idea to do the same." She says as she sits down. I watch what she does. She opens the lid. Angel smiles at the instrument in front of her. Angel hits a few keys. "What are you going to play?" I ask.

"I have know idea..." She says. She tries to get the feel of a certain tune. She smiles. She begins a slow pace as if it's the start of fall. "My father said use your music to tell a story. Try and find out this one." She tells me. She closes her eyes, suddenly getting lost into the music. The pace quickness. It's got both high and low pitches. Angel keeps changing the pace. Like at the beginning it was mellow like the beginning of September and the leaves are freshly changing color . And in the middle it's kinda fast paced like an argument just broke loose. Now it's in between fast and slow, high and low, light and dark, good and evil, or maybe love and hate. She starts to hum as she nears the end of the song.

I see a smile come take over her face when she hits the last note. I smile at her happiness for the song. I sit next to her. She doesn't open her eyes. I watch her for any movement. All I see happen is her smile disappear. Her face soon becomes almost confused. "Angel. Gelly, you okay?" I ask using a nickname from when we were 2. She usually punches me in the arm when I call her that. "Earth to Gelly. You okay?" There's soon a loud creek. I look up. "JAAAACK!" I hear Angel yell and get pushed out of the way of an explosion. I take cover. I hear a sudden shriek of pain. "Gelly!" I yell. I can't hear her. 'Did she take cover after she pushed me out of harms way? Or did she not have enough time to save herself?' I ask myself. "GELLY!" I yell. I don't get a reply. I get up from where I'm at. I look around hastily. The piano is blown to pieces. Even the stool Angel and I were sitting on was blown up. There's nothing but wreckage and debris. "ANGEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Again no reply from my best friend.

"Angel." I say with concern in my voice. I begin searching through the debris. I throw things left and right. Where could my Blondie be. Is she okay? Is she hurt? Or worse? All of these are what I should wonder about. I keep searching. I go to where the piano used to be. I move the debris from there. I see a hand when I move a piece of the piano. "Gelly!" I yell. I move the reckage off of her. I look at her hand. I can tell it's her hand because of how small and slightly toned it is. The hand starts moving. It begins to pat and search for something. It moves slowly.

The hand finds my right and gets places it in my own. I start to hurry using one hand to dig her ought of the reckage. "Gelly!" I say when I finally find her. I pull her out from under the debris. I pull her into my arms. She begins to shake. Her hand still in mine. I let her hold onto my hand. She starts to cry. I hold onto her worried as Hell. She hid her face in the crook of my neck.

"A-Are you okay?" She asks. I nod. "Don't worry about me. Are you okay?" Angel nods.

"Jack." I hear her say my name.

I woke up. It was just a dream. It's been a month sense Angel and I joined the academy and now I am having these dreams. She's had some herself but never talks about them like I do. "Jack you up? You don't need that much beauty sleep." I chuckle at her comment. I look to my door way. There she is. Leaning in the door way in her father's old orange and black jacket, a white shirt, black jeans, and on her feet are black and white Jordan's. Her light blonde hair is pulled into a pony tail with her bangs to the side covering an eye. "Come on doof get up. I don't wanna be late for school." She says. I sit up. I smirk at her slight attitude.

I reach over to the nightstand for my glasses. They're not there. I look on the floor. When I don't see them there I look at Angel. I know she has them. She always does. "What?" She asks innocently. But she has a smirk playing on her face telling me she knows I've figured it out. "You have my glasses. And you know I need them." I say. She shoves her hands into her pockets. "Now come on. Give them back." I say.

Angel chuckles. She turns. 'Now what are you gonna do?' I think to myself. Angel starts to run. I sigh. I get up and run after her. "Damn it, Gelly. One day I'll break you from that habit." I say. She giggles. I stop in my tracks. "Did you just giggle?" I ask. She then laughs. I smirk. I can tease her about this from now on.

"Come and find me." I hear her say. I smile. "Okay. But I always find you." I say. 'And I always will. I can promise you that.' I say to myself. I hear another giggle. She's acting half her age.

"Aaaaa!" I hear Angel scream. I soon remember the dream. 'Gelly!' I hear a small whimper.

"Gelly!" I yell. I run to were I heard the scream. "Aaaaah!" I hear another scream. "I'm coming hold on!" I yell. When I finally get to her there's a kishin soul. I look over to wear Angel is at. She's got cuts everywhere on her body. The fishing runs towards her. I growl. "Stay the Hell AWAY FROM HER!" I say as I jump in front of my meister. "She's mine." Says the kishin. "No she's mine. I am her weapon and she is my meister." I look at Angel. Her breaths are sharp. Angel looks at me. She mouths the word 'transform'. I nod.

(Angels point of view)

I watch Jack transform. He's a scythe unlike his mother. Most people don't take in the beauty or strength of there weapon. But I do. I love the way Jack is in weapon form. His blade is a deep black, his shaft consist of a beautiful silver, and the part where the blade is he has a chocolate brown eye almost like my father's. I grab jack by the middle of his shaft. "Are you alright?" Jack asks. "Yeah. Don't worry. I just got cut a few times." I say the kishin starts to attack I block every movement the evil soul makes. "But you screamed." Jack says. I start my own attack. "So what. Every girl screams oh and I saved your glasses." I say.

I slashed the kishins chest. It growled. "Angel calm down." Jack said as I started to shiver at the way the thing growled. I slashed at it more fierce than I was before. It grabbed Jack's shaft and tore him out of my harsh grip. It threw him to the ground. "Jacky!" I cry. "Angel, the kishin!" I hear him yell. I look at the kishin. Anger was building up in me. "No one. And I mean no one touches my WEAPON!" I yell. I dart towards the kishin with my fist clenched. As soon as I got close enough I punched it. I kept on punching it. As a defense attack the kishin cut my chest. I didn't let the pain show cause I knew Jack would worry.

"Angel, I'm at your feet use me." Jack said. I kept punching the kishin trying to find a opening. The kishin aimed for my head. I dunk grabbed Jack and tripped the kishin. It caught balance before it fell. It slashed at Jack. "Ah." Jack hissed. Blood spattered out of the part of that I was holding. "Jack!" I yelled. "Angel, shut up and concentrate. Don't worry about me." He said. As soon as he finished the kishin grabbed me by the ankle and slowly twisted it. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" I screeched in pain. "Angel!" I had tears in my eyes. 'I can't stop now. But if I don't Jack and I will be done for.' I think. "Jack. We have to do soul resonance." Jack nodded. "Ready." I nod. "Lets go soul resonance." Me and Jack say in unison.

I began to resonate with Jack. I closed my eyes. "Well hello little Evans." Said a little demon. I ignored it. I concentrated on resonating with Jack. I needed to make the resonance stronger. "Oh don't ignore me little one. Your father couldn't ignore me so what makes you think you can?" He asked. I ignored him and opened my eyes. Jack's scythe blade was glowing. "Now, Angel, use it!" Jack yells. "Witch Hunt-" before I could finished I was pushed up against the wall with Jack laying on the ground. "Jack!" I cry out. "Gelly." He says in a faint voice.

"Gelly I'm coming." He says. I heard him say that in a dream I had this morning. I was snapped from my thoughts when the kishin pulled me up to it then slammed me against the wall. My head began to pound. I then heard a crack and snap. I then felt pain surge through my right leg and arm. I screamed. Then somebody got in front of me. Blocking the kishin from causing anymore damage. I fell to the ground whimpering. Then there was a low hiss and a deep deafening roar of pain. The last thing I remember before passing out was seeing a soul in the air. Not knowing whether it was my weapon's or the kishin eggs soul.

I was soon very unconscious. But the same time very worried about my weapons well being.

**A/N: finally finished the chapter hope you guys like it. And I wanted to suggest a song that would go with the next part so when you read the 4th chapter you can listen to a song that describes it. So here's the song. "Moments" by one direction. Now don't start disliking me because of the band I just feel that the song in general kinda explains the next chapter or a part of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I'm back and well after my pretty intense chapter 3 I'm ready to continue again the one I dedicate this chapter is theaverin and aliceinunderland3456.**

"Ok. On 3." I hear Jack's father's voice. "1... 2... 3..." I'm picked up then laid down on something. I can't wake up. I can't move. I can't speak but I can hear and feel. Why is that? I soon feel a hand in mine. "Jack, you try and get her to wake up." Says my father. "Yes sir." I hear Jack's deep voice. Jack's alive. Omg. He's alive. He survived. All the worry that I had earlier disappears.

"Gelly, please wake up." He sounds like he has been crying. 'Is it because of me?' I wanted to squeeze his hand but I couldn't. "Gelly, please." He choked. 'Jacky, I'm alive. Please don't worry. I'm alright.' I thought. "Gelly, I'm begging you wake up." He says. I soon feel pain shoot through my body and my eyes shoot open. "Aaaaaaa!" I scream out in pain. I can now move and speak. But right now the pain I was experiencing made me scream. "Gelly, it's alright. Okay... your going to be alright." Jack says. "Here's something to ease the pain to almost nothing." I hear my mother say. I soon feel something get injected into my right arm.

I squeeze Jack's hand as I feel a small pinch. I stop screaming. The pain was gone. My breath was harsh."Gelly, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't... I'm just so sorry." I squeezed his hand again. "It's okay. Nothing is your fault. No need to say sorry." I say as a door shuts. Jack puts his forehead on my stomach. Something he always did. But it was never on my stomach, but right now I'm ok with it because there's nowhere else for him to do his little habit. "A-Are you okay?" I ask. He nods. "Jacky, how bad do I look?" I ask to lighten the mood. "If your assuming how bad do you look in style, then I would say beautiful because every girl is beautiful. And if yoUr talking about wound wise, really bad." He says.

"Haha." I give him a small chuckle. Jack doesn't smile like he usually does. I get worried. "Ok Jack, we're going to the hospital. Make sure she's locked in." Jack nods. I look at him. I looked at his chest area. He had a big cut with blood seeping through the shirt. "Jacky, did you get cut back there?" I said moving my hand out of his and moving it to his chest. "Don't wor-" I stopped him. "Stop telling me to not worry about it cause I am worried about it. Jack, you got cut and in the chest. You could've been stabbed in the heart." I say. "You could've died." I say in a smaller tone that was barely audible. "I don't care if I were to die. I am you-" I stopped him again. I looked away. "You know what just... I'm done talking right now." I say. I was pained that he didn't care whether he died or not. And he even tried to use the line my dad used.

I took in a deep breath. 'I would hate to have you die, Jack. I won't let you die. Not even if it were my life on the line. You are my weapon and best friend and if you die i probably won't die physically but I would die mentally. I don't know what I'd do without you.' Those were the things I'd say if he weren't always worried about me. "Gelly," I look over to Jack. "Yeah?" I say. "You know how I am. And I can't help it but to worry about whether or not yoUr going to be okay. You're my best friend if I lost you, not only would I be losing my best friend, I would be losing myself. So I'm sorry." Jack says. I look down at his hand. I place my hand in his.

"Jack, why did you say yes to being my partner?" I ask trying to get his mind and mine off what happened. "Your my best friend why wouldn't I." He says. "I don't know. I guess because I thought that we would just be best friends. Never did I think you'd actually except being my weapon. I mean just looking at us now. You as my weapon and me as your weapon... it's the same step that my mom and dad took in their relationship." I said. The pain was slowly coming back but I ignored it.

"Oh... that's part of the reason I excepted to be your weapon but I also excepted to be your weapon because I wanted to protect you, fight with you by my side, and to be there for you in your greatest moments." I was shocked as he went on. I felt the pain building up as I listened to him. I hit my lip to hold in the scream that was on its way to coming out of my mouth. "We're here." Jack got up. He unstrapped me from the seat.

(Jack's P.O.V. rewind to him waiting for the adults.)

I was in tears. I had just called my dad to tell him we need an ambulance for Angel. She was covered in different types of wounds. I had her head in my lap. She was unconscious. She wouldn't respond to me. I put my forehead to hers. She didn't deserve this. Angel was a good person with a weird personality. She would make a lot of people happy. "Gelly, please wake up. I need you to wake up. Please." I choked out. She wasn't responding. I placed my left ear to her chest.

Her heart was still beating. I let out a sigh of relief but I wasn't and wouldn't be satisfied unless she was awake. 'Dad hurry up and get here.' I prayed. I started to sob. I began to remember the first time I saw Angel get injured.

*flashback*

It was a mid-summer day and me and Angel were playing on a jungle gym outside of our old elementary school. Angel was singing along to a song that was playing. It was a song her father had written for her when she was young. The music came from a speaker her father had put up so we could have some music.

I was only 7 years old, and Angel was 8. We are a couple months apart. I started swing from one monkey bar to another while Angel was sitting on one of the post singing and reading a book her mother bought her. Angel being her mother's daughter of coarse was an excellent reader. I was a little bored because my best friend had her nose stuck in a book. "Gelly, come and play with me on the monkey bars. It's fun." I said in a high but boyish voice. Angel gave me a scowl like face. "Jacky, I want to read." She said. I just shrugged and jumped down from the last bar. I landed on my feet. "Gelly please. We can have a race to see who gets to the end faster. "Fine." She said with a huff of annoyance.

I climbed to the starting spot of my set of monkey bars and she did the same. We both grabbed onto the first bars. "Ready... set... go!" I said. We began swinging from each bar to the next. Angel was ahead of me. But I soon caught up. She then sped up. But she missed the last bar and fell to the ground, twisting her ankle. She cried out in pain.

*end of flashback*

There as a knock on the door. "Come in." I yell. I wasn't going to leave Angel to answer the door.

"Jack what room are you in?" I hear Angel's father's voice. I look around the room. I saw a of angel's music stuff and my art equipment. "I'm in the music room." I say. "Ok. Is my daughter ok?" Soul asks. "No. She won't wake up." I say. "Ok. Er. Are you ok?" Soul grunts. I know he's probably disappointed that I didn't protect his daughter as well as I should have. But I start to look at my body. I had a bunch of cuts. Two were overlapping each other. I hissed as I ran a finger over the cuts. I closed my eyes. 'these are the scars you get to remind you that you weren't good enough to protect your meister.' Said a voice. I looked down at Angel. She was still unconscious and in moving.

That voice. It belonged to that goth kid that asked to be Angel's partner. I waited for her father. When he finally found the two of us I had my forehead to Angel's and my fist were clenched. "Oh my Shinigami what happened here?!" Angel's father asked. I shot him a glare. "I told you what happened over the fucking phone." I said in a sharp tone.

Her father stepped towards me. I didn't know why but I let out a low growl. Angel's father gave me a look that seemed like he had done what I had a million times. I looked into his eyes. I lifted Angel to were her unconscious body was in my arms. As her father stepped closer I tightened my hold on my meister. "Jack, take it easy. I know how you are feeling right now. I know the feeling of being protective over my meister. And I'm not going to take her away from you if that's what you think I'm going to do." Soul said. 'why would I believe you. Your her father of coarse you'd take her away from me. You'd take her away for a long time. And that isn't going to happen. I'm not losing my meister.' I said to myself.

Her father took a step forward again. I pulled her limp body to mine. "Jack, just let me see if I can wake her up. Can I do that?" He asks. 'should you risk not being able to hold her in your arms. The safest place for her till be.' The voice said. I ignored it. "Only that." I say. I watched cautiously as Soul put a hand on Angel's shoulder and lightly shook her. She didn't respond.

"I'm calling everyone. You better keep an eye on my daughter." Soul said pulling out a phone. I held onto Angel. I started to cry again. I usually never cry in Angel's presence. My reason is that it made me have a weak spot and she's been looking for my weak spot to annoy me. But now that doesn't matter. I don't care if she teases me for my tears or tries to act like it's not a big deal. As long as she wakes up.

I pull her close to my shaking frame. I put my forehead on her shoulder. I sobbed louder. I couldn't handle this. My bestfriend wasn't waking up, wasn't moving, or talking. She wasn't doing anything that showed a sign of life. "Gelly. Please wake up. I need to you to be awake and living. I can't have you just unconscious. Haven't I told you that I need you in my life. That I need you to stay my bestfriend and meister. No that's right your always asleep when I say this." I whisper into her ear.

She will never hear these words. And I know that. "Ok everyone's here Jack." Said Angel's father. I tighten my grip on the frail girl. First her mother came in, then my father,and last was my mother. "Listen he's still going through aftershock. He might go crazy if we move to quickly. Now let me try and get my daughter from him so we can take her to the infirmary." I hear her father say. I quickly wipe my tears. "Jack, are you ok-" my mom a starts. But I shake my head before she finishes.

"Oh my Shinigami. My baby girl!" Her mother races over to where me and Angel are sitting and reaches out to touch her unconscious daughter. I pull Angel even closer to me. Her mother pulled back her arm. "Maka I told you that you can't do that. We have to take our time, with the boy." Angel's father said. I looked over to her father. "You make her wake up and better." I say in a child like voice. I don't even know how I even managed to talk to the others. Her father nodded. "Yes. We'll make her all better. You just have to let us take her some where safe." I knew it. They were going to take her away from me. I needed to be by her side.

"I come too?" I said. Her father nodded. "Yes, you come too. You need to get better too." I nodded. Her father looked away from my gaze. Soul looked at his wife. "Get the gerny." He said.

I helped put her on the gerny along with putting her in the ambulance.

"Jack try and wake her up." Said her father said. I nods he shuts the door. "Gelly please wake up." I say. My voice is hoarse and scratchy. It gives signs that I put my hand in hers. "Gelly, please." I beg. "Gelly I'm begging you wake up." Angel's eyes shoot open. She screams out in pain. "Gelly it's alright. Ok... your going to be alright." I try to calm her down.

Her mom opens the back door with a syringe. "This should help ease the pain." That's all she says. Then she sticks the needle in Angel's left arm. Angel squeezes my hand as Maka injects the liquid pain killer into her body. Angel stops screaming. I hold her hand tighter.

(Time skip to the hospital.)

They took Angel into intensive care. It took them awhile to pull her awhile to get her to remove her hand from mine. She was the one who wouldn't let go. Angel had the same fear in her eyes that she had when I was ripped out of her grasp. I can't say that I'm not afraid. Because I am. I am scared as Hell. I don't know if she'll be ok. But then I was put in a room with white everything. And a hospital bed. "Okay sir. Please sit on the bed and take off your shirt so that I can examine your wounds." Says the female nurses

I gulped. I've never been shirtless around people except Angel, my brother who is in America for a mission, my mom, dad, and Angel's parents. I take in a deep breath. "Ok." I say. I grab the hem of my blue t-shirt and pull it off quickly. I was a bit self conscious with it just being a nurse and none of the people that I was used to.

"Ouch. Looks like you really got hurt while protecting your meister." I shrugged. The purple haired nurse got her equipment ready. "Okay this is going to sting a bit." She says. I nod. The nurse pours some alcohol on a thing that looks like a compact pad. She starts cleaning my wounds. I hiss a few times but the nurse helps ease the pain by telling me it's going to be ok.

I start to get uncomfortable when the nurse starts to flirt with me. I roll my eyes. "Um... miss you do know I'm 14. Right." I say in an irritated tone. She sighs. "Oh. Mew. But your so cute." She knows showing her nekoness. I scowl. "Well I don't think you are. No offense but I stick with girls my own age." I say. The cat pouts. "I'm going to fetch the doctor so he can stitch you up." She says.

She runs out the door and as soon as she does in walks Stein with his equipment. "So you need stitches." He says. The stitched man looks at me. "Yep. You know how I get." I say. The doctor nods. "Yep. Especially when It comes to Angel." He states. I nod. He's seen how I get when protecting Angel. The first time he saw me get protective was on my tenth birthday.

*four years ago*

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jack and George, happy birthday to you" me and my brother blew out our candles. We each had our own cake. "Happy birthday Jack and George." Said Angel. She was smiling. "Thank you. So do you want to play with us or read? Asked George. She smiled at him. "Play with you guys." She said. We began walking over to the play room but we're stopped when my mother called us for cake. We ran up to her.

My mother held 2 plates in her hands. She handed the plates to me and my brother. "Jack you don't mind sharing a plate with gelly do you?" She asked. I shook my head. I knew my aunt Patricia had broken all of the kids plates.

"Okay George here's a piece of your cake and Jack a piece of yours. Who's cake would you like a piece of Angel?" My mother asked. "I don't care which. I'm not picky when it comes to dessert." She said. My mother laughed. "Okay sense your sharing a plate with Jack you can have a piece of Georges cake.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's where I'm leaving it. Don't judge me. I've written enough in this chapter. Well at least that's my opinion. So um I'm gonna start doing this question thing. If you guys want to know something about me just ask. You guys are the best and like I did in the last chapter I suggested a song. Well the song I suggest in this one is Welcome to my life by simple plan.**

**So that's all I have to say.**

**P.s. don't forget to read and review. And follow and favorite. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jacks flash back.

The door opened while Angel, George, and I were eating our cake. In walked a man in a lab coat. He looked over at me. "Well well look at what we have. My new test subjects." The man said. "You are not touching our kids Stein." Said my mother. She was very protective. "I was just kidding around. I would never hurt my ex-partner's grandchild or Lord deaths grand children." The grey haired man said. I grabbed onto Angel who was eating her piece of cake. She looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Jacky, I'm eating. Let me go." She said. "No. Not until the man's gone." I tell her. Angel groaned.

I got up and let her go. I walked up to the stitched man. I kicked him in the leg. "Don't you dare touch my bestfriend. Got it." I say in my small voice. The man laughed at me. "Didn't you hear me kid. I said I wouldn't hurt or lay a hand on you little guys." He said. "Better not." I said. I walked back over to Angel and George. They were still eating there cake. I sat near Angel. Keeping a close eye on the man known as Stein. I changed my left arm into a scythe then back. The doctor didn't look scared. He just smiled. "Seems like your boy is protective over his friend.

End of flash back.

Angels pov

Dream:

I'm standing in a room. Not just any room. A room with a hospital bed. In that bed laid a boy. That boy was Jack. He was covered in a dark liquid. The liquid was blood. I ran up to his bedside on instinct. "Angel, run. Run before he gets you." I heard Jack's faint voice. I put my hand in his. "Who Jack? Before who gets me?" I ask. Jack clenched my hand in his. "The final witch. He's gonna get you. Now run before he does."

I shook my head. "Jack, I am not leaving you here." I tell him. "Angel, he's already killed Blue*star, George, and their partners." I gasp. I soon feel an arm wrap around my stomach. I look down and see that I'm wearing a red, knee length, strapless dress. And the arm wrapped around me has blood on it. "Who the fuck-" I was cut off by a raspy chuckling. "Shh. I'm just Night. But most people call me Nightmare." I gulped as I felt something moist go up from my neck to my ear. I shuddered when the male behind me blew on the wet skin.

"Get the Hell away from me." I said. "Oooh such profanity at a young age." The male whispers in my ear. "I'm 14 and your not my mother." I say in a growl. "Oh that's right I'm not Your mother. Your mother is the one who killed master." The boy behind me picked me up and squeezed my stomach causing me to gasp at the pain. "Ah. And your point is?" I ask even though I feel pain in my ribs. "My point is your mother killed my master and well I think I should kill you to get back at your mother." He said.

"Why I didn't do anything wrong. So what would I be dying for? Your own stupidity for not thinking." I say. "You little bitch. You don't know anything do you. You'll be the sacrifice to bring back witch Medusa, Arachne, and the kishin." I let go of Jack's hand and elbowed the boy behind me. He let me go. But he just put a knife in my stomach. "Son of a bitch I ain't gonna be your sacrifice." I said. "Angel!" JACK said pulling me onto the blood stained bed. "Jack, take the knife out please." I beg. Jack wraps his hand around the knife. I put a hand on his. "On 3." Jack said.

"One... two... three." He says then pulls the knife out of my stomach. "Angel, watch out." I dunk pulling him with me as a dagger comes flying towards us. Another comes aimed for Jack. I pushed him off the bed and sucked in my now bleeding stomach. I hissed. "Fuck bitch. Your smarter than I think you are." The brown haired boy said. He walked over to the bed. I looked around for Jack. But he was nowhere to be found. I was about to scream his name when I felt a hand in the hand I had dangling. I wasn't calm but the hand eased the panic of not knowing where Jack was.

"Tsk. Tsk. You seem to be in distress let me save you my dear." 'night' said in a mocking tone. He pulls out another dagger. It's hilt is decorated with snakes spiders and the kishin Mark. I moved back. Trying to get away. But nightmare grasped my knees. "Now now no need to scurry away. Better to stay here or scythe boy will get hurt. And you'll be the one to blame I mean, look over at what I did to your other friends." He pointed over to his left. I looked in the direction he was pointing. I screamed in horror. What I saw was horrible. I had tears in my eyes. Blue*star's body was mangled, hair pulled out, lips sewn together, arms and legs gone, and eyes gauged out. The same with Jack's brother and there partners.

I was shaking. I then heard a scream.

End of dream.

A scream that had woken me up. I shot up. I was out of breath. I looked around. "Angel! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!" I heard Jack's voice. I looked over to my right. Jack was tossing around on a hospital bed next to mine. "ANGEL!" He screamed again. He must be having a night terror. He started thrashing around on the bed. 'what could these terrors be about?' I ask myself. I get off the bed. I hiss. The pain from my surgery was still there.

I walked over to Jack's bed. He swings at me. I dunk. I placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. I sat on his bed and shook his shoulder lightly. He stopped thrashing. I watch as his eyes slowly open. Tears form. "Angel, I thought you were dead." Jack said. I gave a gentle smile. "Nope. I'm as alive as I can be. Are you okay? You seemed to have had a pretty bad dream." I say. Out of nowhere Jack hugs me. I hissed a again. He begins to sob. "Jack, it's ok. You're gonna be alright." I say. Jack tightens his grip. "It's not me. It's you that I'm worried about. I don't want you to get hurt. Your my meister not that kishin souls. Your my best friend not blue*star's. And if you get killed on my watch I'll never be able to forgive myself." He tightens his grip more.

"Jack. I'm going to be ok. You're gonna be ok. It all going to be okay." I say. I feel his tears on my shoulder. "Here if you want to make sure I'm safe and I can keep you safe, I'll sleep at the foot of your bed. Ok?" Jack nodded. "Please." He sobs. I nod. I pull away and lay him down. . He looks at me with bloodshot eyes. I grab the blanket and pull it over his body. I stop at his chest. Jack looks and sighs. "Jack." I say. He just lays his head on the pillow. "Please don't look at it. I don't want you to." He says. I covered him up fully. I got up and took the blanket from my bed. I got back on Jack's bed and lay down. I covered up. "Hey, Gelly?" Jack says. "Yeah." I reply. "Thank you." He simply says.

I smile. "It was nothing." I say. "So..." I begin. "What?" He asks. "What was that night terror about?" I ask. Jack looks at me. He sits up. I do the same. "You really wanna know?" He asks. He looks at me in disbelief. "Please tell me. I'm your meister you can tell me anything right?" I ask. I put my hand in his. "Yes. I can." He says. "Ok... the nightmare was about us hanging out. But it we were in dark black room. You were wearing a black knee length strapless dress. But there was no one else there. We were the only ones there. You said you had heard something. I got up. I went to go see if anyone else was there then a brown haired boy with brown eyes popped up." Jack continued. He got to a part and started getting into a graphic way of telling me about the dream.

"We were in the battle. I was ripped out of your grip and thrown to the ground. You screamed my name. I couldn't get to you. The boy grabbed you by the color. He pressed his lips against yours. You tried to pull away. You kicked, punched, and pushed. All to get away from him. He took off your clothes and he... He... did the worst things to you. After he was done, he took out a black dagger. He slit your wrists, arms, stomach, legs, and breast. I screamed and screamed for him to stop. But he wouldn't. Someone then picked me up and tied my arms to a bar that was on the ceiling. I kicked and screamed at them. The boy who was doing the things to you as you screamed my name..." He started to tear up again. "He cut in to your chest. He had you on a surgery bed. When he finished with cutting into your chest, he took out your heart. You were screaming at him to put it back but he just slit your throat. Deep into your jugular vein. You started coughing up blood. He stitched you back up. But then his partner did things to me. When they were done they untied me and disappeared. I ran to your side. I held onto you. The last thing you said was 'stay strong, remember I'm not all the way gone. I'll miss you, and there's a song I wrote for you. But please I'm begging you don't try and die for me. Goodbye Jacky.' That's when you died. I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't." Jack said.

I was in tears along with him. "But I kissed your forehead and said that we'd meet again and that I'll be waiting and I would never forget the greatest meister ever. And then I gave you a goodbye." I pulled him into my arms. I can't believe that was what it was about. I wanted him to stay with me. No matter what. "I'm so sorry you had that dream Jack." I tell him. I hid my face in the crook of his neck. "It's okay." He was in the same position as I was. He held me close to him. I closed my eyes. "Who stitched you up?" I ask. "Stein. You?" Shrugged. I don't have any memory of who took care of me.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Are you?" Jack replies. "Yes I'm fine." I say. Jack tightens his grip. "Here maybe I shouldn't lay at the foot of your bed. Can I lay next to you?" I ask. He nods. "Come here." Jack laid down. I did the same. But this time instead of with my head at his feet I had it on his pillow where his head also was. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Jack says. "It's ok. I was worried about you any ways. But please don't keep those dreams from me." I tell him. Jack nods. "I won't. I promise." Jack says. I curl up against him. He rubbed my back and I held his free hand.

My eyelids began getting heavy. "Goodnight, Angel." I smiled. "Goodnight, Jack." I say as sleep takes over me.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning in Jack's arms. One of his hands were on the back of my head entangled in my hair while his other other was at the small of my back. Holding me close. I smiled. Our legs were tangled up. He was still sleeping. I snuggled back up to Jack. I was still a bit tired and he was still asleep. So I decided not to wake him. Jack's grip tightened. I looked Ralf his face again. He looked as if deep in thought. "Angel! No! NOT AGAIN!" JACK wrapped his arms around me. I didn't mind. He was having a nightmare. "ANGEL PLEASE NO. DON'T GO!" I put my hands on his cheeks. Jack had tears streaming down his face. Sweat rolled across his forehead. I put my forehead to his.<p>

"Jack wake up." Instead of waking up he screamed. "Jack." His grip tightened. I hissed. "Jack please wake up." I say. "Angel! Aaah." He screams. I have tears in my eyes. Jack squeezes me tighter. "I'll kill you for what you did to her." He says. "Jack I'm okay." I sob. "I'm ok please wake up. Please." I cry. I put my face in the crook of his neck. "Please. I can't breathe." I cry. "Gelly?" He says. I look up at Jack's face. His eyes were wide open. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to squeeze you so tight." He says. Jack's and I can finally breath. "It's OK. It just hurt. And well it's no fun watching your friend have a night terror." I say.

I hide my face in the crook of his neck. "Are you okay?" We both as each other. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you?" Jack asked. I nod. "Goood morning kids. Sleep well?" I look up to see jacks mother. "Not really." I say, answering for the both of us.

(Jack's POV)

Angel got off the bed. _I can't believe I almost suffocated her._ I thought to myself. I watched her slowly. Angel stopped a bit. Yesterday she had stopped every few steps. I knew how bad her pain was. I just hope I didn't make it worse with my harsh grip. "What time is it Mrs. Thompson?" She asks my mother. "Time for you guys to get something to eat. And for you to take some medication." Angel nods.

"Where's my parents?" Angel asks looking over at my mother. "They went to get you some clothes. Jack's father said you would need some." Angel gave my mother a nod. I sat up. "Do you need any help, Angel." I asked hastily. My partner nodded slowly in response. I got off the hospital bed and ran to her side.

"May I ask why she was in your bed?" My mother asked me. "We both had nightmares. And it's something that happens when they occur." I explained. Shinigami, I hope she doesn't get any ideas. Angel gave me a look that told me she was thinking the same thing.

"So what's for breakfast?" Angel asks after I sit her on the other bed. "Oatmeal." My mother answered. "Ok."

**A/N: Hi guys. I know it's been a few months sense I posted a chapter. And I'm sorry about that. I've just had a lot of stuff going on. With two deaths in the family and some emotional stuff. But I'll try and get back to my normal schedule. You guys are really awesome. And I'm sorry if the frantic is kinda crazy and there's like to much stuff that don't really make sense or go with the story. But I promise in later chapters you'll see how they fit with the story.**

**Thanks for sticking with me. Until next time.**


End file.
